Youth Of The Nation
by MyPajamasAreCozy
Summary: Shiro Fujimoto, older brother of Yuri Okumura, and now he has to take care of her newly born baby girl, Rin Okumura. Yuri died after giving birth, but how will Shiro be able to take care of Rin? Join Shiro while he takes care of his neice. Then join Rin on her adventures. (Redone)
1. Prayer Of The Refugee

**This is an AU of where Yuri is Shiro's younger sister, thus, Rin is his niece. Shiro takes Rin in. This is a story about Rin's life. It will eventually be about Rin falling in love with Ryuji. So, yeah, enjoy! I'd love to be able to post the next chapter, but I can't right now. I use my friend's computer, sorry. But I hope you enjoy the -disappointingly short- changed chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon! PROMISE!**

"Please... Shiro, nii-san... t-take care... o-of R-Rin for me. P-please."

Those were the last words that Shiro Fujimoto will hear his younger sister say. His younger sister is - was - Yuri Okumura. She married Makoto Okumura seven years before they had Rin, their daughter. Five years go he died, he was called by the army for his service, he never came back. Yuri died months after he died, she gave birth right before she died. The baby survived, and Yuri named the newly-born baby girl Rin Okumura.

That was all five years ago, Shiro now has a five-year-old little girl who has a very bad temper -her mother-, navy-blue hair -her father-, wavy hair -her mother-, electrifying blue eyes -her father-, and pale skin -her mother-. She was quite tall for a five-year-old, also very strong. But Rin was Shiro's niece, thus, he loved her like a daughter.

Rin called Shiro 'Uncle Papa'. She knew that her mother and father died and that Shiro was her uncle, but she just liked to think of him as a father-figure to her. She loved him and he loved her, they were family. Bound by blood, bound by love.

Shiro was a priest and an exorcist, so him and Rin lived in a monastery with other priests. Rin didn't mind, there was a lot of space to run around and play, but it got lonely sometimes. She wished there was someone that she could play with. Yeah, sometimes a few of the other priests would play with her, but they couldn't all the time, what with their jobs as priests and all. She just wanted someone to play with.

One day, when Rin was at the park that was close to the monastery, a small little black ball caught her eye. She turned and noticed it was a furry, black... ball? She got up and walked over to it. She crouched and crawled closer. She then noticed that it wasn't a ball, it was a cat. She poked the cat, it moved. She picked up the cat and carried it inside. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

She opened the backdoor and set the small cat on the table. She went over and got the medical kit -just in case- and went back over to the table and checked the small cat for cuts or blood. When she found none, she wondered if the cat had an owner, if it was lost, if it was a stray. The cat moved again, but this time it stretched and yawned. Rin gasped at the sudden movement, but then watched intently as the cat peered at her. Rin peered back at the cat. The cat went up to Rin and licked her face, then sat back down on the tabletop. Rin giggled at the sudden reaction.

"Would you like to stay here, kitty?" Rin asked with a wide smile. The cat just tilted its head to the left, then licked Rin's cheek again as a response. Which made Rin giggle again.

Rin picked up the cat up cradled it as she went upstairs, to her room. "I'll name you Kuro!" The little five-year-old exclaimed happily as she opened the door and set down the cat on her bed. "We'll be fast-friends! I can tell!" She said happily.

She got up and went to her closet to get some spare blankets and pillows to make a little cat-bed for Kuro. She made a little nest and patted it, "This is where you'll sleep, Kuro." she said with a smile.

Now all she had to worry about was what would uncle-papa say. She frowned as the thought crossed her mind, but shrugged it off for now. She'll cross that bridge when she got there. For now, she'll just watch her little kitty. Kuro was pretty cute, even though she may have to give him a bath later. She cringed at the thought of giving the little kitty a bath, considering he may not like it at all, but she also doesn't want her bed getting anymore dirtier than it already is.

**Thank you for reading. I decided to make the fic begin much earlier, at the beginning of it all. Hope you enjoy the change. I'll get more chapters on as soon as I can, but I -sadly- can't make promises. Reviews help a bunch! They give me motivation and plot-bunnies! Help me with motivation! PLEASE! XD**


	2. Actions and Motives

**Hello, readers! Thank you all who've followed, favorite, reviewed, or read in general! Thank you all! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, my internet's out at my house, so now I have another reason to go on the computer at my friend's house. I will try to update everything sooner, but I can't make any promises. Now you can read the fic, hope you enjoy the newest chapter! ;-D**

Rin Okumura woke up the next day with something warm and fluffy on her stomach. She looked down and she saw the cat that she took in the other day, "Oh, hello, Kuro." She said with a smile. She then reluctantly scooped up the small kitten and got up and out of the warmth of her bed.

As she trudged through her room towards the door, she heard people talking, and as she got nearer to the door, the talking got louder. She heard her uncle talking, probably to one of the other priests. She was about to open the door, but then she heard something of interest.

"She can _not _find out about who or what she is. Understand? _Never_!"

"Yes, Fujimoto-san."

It sounded like uncle Shiro was talking to one of the other priests, but what are they talking about? Who? She pressed her ear against the door to hear better, but once she did, the talking stopped. She sighed to herself, "Oh well," she pouted slightly "I guess." She opened the door and breathed the air in, the let it out in a sigh, then smiled and walked downstairs.

"Hey, dad. How're ya'?" she asked with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. Said man turned around and smiled as he laid his eyes upon his little daughter, "Hello, Rin. I'm fine today. How are you?"

She shrugged, "Been better, but I'm still okay."

"That's good. Breakfast?"

"Uh, duh!" Rin giggled and climbed up a chair and sat down. She swung her legs back and forth as she waited for her food to be done. As she was waiting, one of the priests walked into the kitchen, as he walked past Rin, he ruffled her hair "Hey kiddo." he said with a fond smile, "How're ya' this fine morning?"

"'EY!" she squawked in protest, then she pointed to her messed-up hair "Don't. Touch. The. Hair." she ordered, emphasizing each word. The priest only laughed, "You're so fun ta' mess with, Rin-chan." he said as he laughed, "So girly, yet so hot-headed! Hahahaha!" She scowled at the priest while he just laughed.

"Oh, don't be so harsh on her. She can't help it, you know that." Shiro said with an ever-growing smirk as he tried not to laugh at how angry his niece got in a matter of seconds. "You know, Rin, you don't have to resolve everything with violence or anger in general." he said as he tried to suppress his laughter. He resolved to just clearing his throat as he set down Rin's food in front of her. "Here ya' go, your majesty." He said with a smirk.

"OI!" Rin shouted at her father "I'm anything _but_ royalty."

Shiro just burst into laughter as his niece was scowling at him. When he finally calmed down, he wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye as he sighed. He looked at his scowling niece who seemed to be trying to glare at him. He put his wrists on his hips, "Aww, is the little princess unhappy?" he asked with mock sincerity and a smirk.

Rin only huffed in response then started to eat her breakfast with a pout evident on her face. Shiro only chuckled at his niece's childishness and ruffled her hair as he walked past her to the sink. She only grumbled as she fixed her hair, yet again.

"Um, uncle Shiro?" Rin decided to try to ask the question that's been bothering her ever since she found the little kitten. Shiro turned around to look at his niece, "Hm?"

"Um..." she began to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt, "I, uh, I found a cat yesterday, and I-I was wondering if I could, um, could keep him." she said as her voice began to dwindle down to a mumble. Shiro scratched his chin in thought as he peered at his niece fiddling with her shirt nervously. "Did you find him?" She nodded her head in response. "Has he been good?" Again, she nodded. "Maybe." She nodded solemnly, then froze and perked up, "W-what?" she asked her father, "I said: Maybe." he said with a grin, his niece began to smile incredulously. "R-really, pa?" He nodded.

Rin gulped down her food as fast as she could then ran as fast as she could up the stairs to her room. She burst through the door of her room, scaring Kuro so badly he practically jumped five feet in the air. The little five-year-old rushed to the side of her bed and enveloped Kuro in a bone-crushing hug, "You can stay, Kuro! You can stay!" she said happily, like a mantra.

"I said: Maybe!" her uncle called from downstairs in the kitchen, but he smiled at how happy she was right now. He chuckled to himself, but his happy mood didn't last long as the doorbell rang throughout the house. Shiro sighed as he walked to the door and opened it, "Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, Shiro-san!" a cheery voice piped up from the other side of the door, "It is truly a lovely day today now, isn't it?" Shiro's smile disappeared as his eyes laid upon a man that wore too much pink and white that clashed violently together and had purple hair with a small goatee to complete it. Shiro sighed in exasperation.

**Thank you all who've stuck with me, I promise that I'll TRY to update the next chapter sooner than I did with this chapter, but I'm very sure that that promise will be broken this week, I'm sorry! DX Anyway, I wanna know what you guys think of the fic. Do you like it? Do you wanna see something in it? Do you want me to change something? Let me know what you think. Thank you! Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make the next ones longer. By the way: Does anybody know the names of the priests that are at the monastery? I forgot them and don't know where to find their names.**


	3. Through The Looking Glass

**Hey everyone! This is an idea I got from watching the YouTube video "[MMD] Rin Okumura - Galaxias!". It's really funny and the animation is beautiful. This is going to be a little OVA of seven-year-old Rin dancing in her room, and Shiro finds out his niece has a bit of a girly side. Anyway, enjoy!**

Rin was home alone today. Her uncle and the other priests went to the grocery to get some groceries, Rin decided against it because she wanted some time alone to relax.

The past few weeks have been a real burden. How much work do they give seven-year-olds?! Seriously!

Everyday, she's been bringing home something to work on, and her uncle would pester her on getting it done before its due date. He's such a slavedriver.

Rin sighed as she flopped down on her bed, not even receiving a glance from her cat, Kuro. "I swear, that cat could sleep through a hurricane." She said with boredom dripping off every word as her expression accompanied her words.

She sighed as she looked at her bedroom ceiling. She would go outside, but she's so used to playing with Kuro, and today he's being lazier than usual, so going outside is out. She pouted as she tried to think. She could take a nap, but after what happened last time, no thank you.

Her uncle just got home from another job. He walked through the front door to find his niece asleep on the couch with a book on her belly as she snored.

The priest snorted as he saw his sleeping niece's drool dribble down her chin. He snickered as he got an idea to wake his sleeping niece, as payback for her waking him up from his precious, well-deserved nap.

He went into the kitchen and got whip cream and a feather. The old-school 'waking up a friend' prank. It's kind of funny if it's done right, and right now, it'd be perfect to try it.

Shiro kept snickering as he squirted the whip cream into his sleeping niece's hand, then tickled her nose. All she did was wrinkle it then fall back asleep. He did it again, this time, being successful and watching as his niece smacked her own whip-cream-filled hand upon her face.

She bolted upright as whip cream started to stream down her face. She wiped the cream out of her eyes then looked at her hands. "Whip cream?" She asked to herself. She looked at her uncle to see he was crying because he was laughing so hard. He was on the ground, rolling and clutching his stomach.

Rin didn't find this funny at all, but instead of getting mad, she decided to clean her face, via licking it. As she "cleaned" her face, her uncle calmed down and wiped away a stray tear from his face and sighed. "That was great." He said.

Rin sighed as she remembered that day... er, night. She sat up, then something caught the sunlight and her eye. She turned and saw it was her CD player her uncle gave her for her seventh birthday. She never really used it, not that often at least.

She decided to listen to some music. So she got up and headed towards her dresser where the CD player and CDs lay.

Some CDs were hand-me-downs, some were gifts, others were "found" when Rin walked around town sometimes. She picked up a CD and the CD player, the CD was one she never really listened to before. Never really had time for it.

She popped open the CD player and placed the disc inside it. She closed the top and put on the headphones. She heard the CD begin to play the opening. It had a nice rhythm and nice tone too.

She began to tap her foot as the lyrics began to play. It was the song Galaxias!, though, she could never remember the names of bands and singers. This one included.

As she listened to the music, she began to dance. She swayed her hips and swung her arms. She was very unaware of the footsteps coming up the steps, towards her room.

As she began twirling and started to sing with the song, her uncle opened the door to her bedroom to find his niece dancing while listening to music. He'd never seen his niece dance, let alone so girlishly.

Rin twirled once more and stopped, but this time, facing the door. She froze as she saw her uncle staring at her with wide eyes and disbelief evident on his face. She blinked then turned a light shade of pink. "Um..." she said, flabbergasted. "Uh... welcome home, papa!" She said with a nervous chuckle at the end.

Shiro then shut the door, but Rin could still hear him burst into laughter behind the door. She scowled at closed door as her cheeks began to go to a shade of crimson red. She put away the CD and player, vowing to never dance like that again without checking for people first.

**Hope you enjoyed the little OVA I made. I sure had fun writing it! BTW, I got a new phone that let's me write stories on here, so updates should be about one or two updates a week, at least. Thank you all who have read, favorite, followed, and/or commented! Continue commenting! It gives me motivation! Thank you and good bye! ;-D**


End file.
